


Zenon V: Her Final Adventure

by NeoBlisseyX



Category: High School Musical (Movies), Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: Zenon and company travel back in time to save Proto Zoa's father from a deranged Parker Wyndham.





	1. Chapter One

_ Zenon V: Her Final Adventure _

By William “Blissey” Raymer

 

Based on the book

_ Zenon: Girl of the 21 _ _ st _ _ Century _

Written by Marilyn Sadler/Illustrated by Roger Bollen

(Published by Tribune Media Services)

 

And the _Zenon_ Trilogy of Disney Channel Original Movies

Teleplays by Stu Krieger and Phil Marshall

 

 

“Troy” and “Gabriella” characters taken from

the Disney Channel Original Movies _High School Musical_ and _High School Musical 2_

and the Walt Disney Pictures motion picture _High School Musical 3: Senior Year_

Teleplays and Screenplay by Peter Barsocchini

 

 

_It was a day twelve years in the making._

 

 

_After the tragic death of her fiancée, Sage Borealis, Zenon Kar had a second chance with her first love._

 

 

_On November 4_ _th_ _, 2057, Zenon and Greg Andrews became Mr. and Lieutenant Gregory Karl Andrews._

 

 

_However, any dreams of a “normal” life were soon shattered. Zenon and Greg were told that the universe they lived in was not the one they were supposed to be living in._

 

 

_Proto Zoa revealed that his father had been killed fifteen years before by a deranged and time-traveling Parker Wyndham._

 

 

_With the help of the alien species commonly known as the “Zoans,” Zenon and Greg must travel back in time._

 

 

_It will be an adventure that will take Zenon Kar full circle._

 

 

_It will be her final adventure…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter One

 

 

Greg and Zenon Andrews sat in the cockpit of the _Wonder Bus_ , the touring shuttle of their friend—world-famous musician Proto Zoa.

 

 

Through the viewports, the swirling spatial corridor caused rainbow light to be thrown on the honeymooners' faces.

 

 

Suddenly, a door opened. Zenon turned and saw their friends. “Nebula? Margie? Bronley? Orion? Cassie? Dasha?” Zenon exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” Greg added.

 

 

“We wanted to help you, for that is what friends do,” Orion said. “Well, what about little James?” Zenon asked, referring to Bronley and Margie's son.

 

 

“Daddy is watching her,” Margie said. “Well, Margie, if we are successful in what we are about to try and do, history will be changed,” Greg said. “Jimmy may not even exist when we head back to 2057.”

 

 

“It is a risk we are willing to take,” Bronley said. “And who knows?” Dasha said. “If Proto Zoa's father is saved, history will be changed for the better.”

 

  
Zenon smiled at her husband, friends and family. “All right. Here's what we'll do,” Zenon said as she tapped a control on a control panel.

 

 

A holographic image formed. “This is Aidan Bolton—we know him as Proto Zoa—at the age of 10. The people who are with him are his parents,” Zenon said. “The father is Troy Bolton, a basketball coach at East High School. The mother is Gabriella Montez-Bolton, the district attorney of Bernalillo County—of which our destination, Albuquerque, New Mexico, is the county seat.”

 

 

“When we arrive, we will divide into teams,” Zenon continued. “Mr. and Mrs. Hale, you will observe East High and, if he is present, keep an eye on Mr. Bolton. Orion and Nebula, you will take the northern half of the city. Dasha and Cassie, you will take the southern half of the city.”

 

 

“And what about you, Zee?” Orion asked. Zenon tapped a few more keys. The Bolton family portrait dissolved into a newspaper's classified advertisements section. The image then zoomed in onto one particular ad:

 

“WANTED: (one) live-in tutor and (one) maid/nanny for the residence of Troy and

Gabriella Bolton. Previous work experience a plus, but not necessary.”

 

 

The ad ended with an address and telephone number (zap-pads had not been invented by 2035) for inquiries. “Hopefully, we can get this job and keep an eye on Mr. Bolton from the inside,” Greg said.

 

 

“Now, maintain comm silence except in emergencies,” Zenon said. “This one is for all the stardust, so let's do our job and get back to where...and _when_...we belong.”

 

 

The spatial corridor began to part as Nebula, Orion, Margie, Bronley, Dasha and Cassie sat in the passenger compartment and activated their crash webbing.

 

 

“Astrometric sensors place us as arriving on April 25th, 2035,” Greg said as he checked his displays.

 

 

“That's one week before Parker Wyndham killed Troy Bolton, if what the Zoan who helped us told me is accurate,” Zenon said. The _Wonder Bus_ angled for a landing behind a sand dune on the outskirts of Albuquerque.

 

 

A few hours later, the sun rose over Albuquerque. The eight friends from the future walked through the streets until they came to the address in the Boltons' ad.

 

 

“This is where Greg and Zenon Andrews must become John and Melinda Grissom,” Greg said. “Good luck, guys,” Nebula said. “To us all,” Zenon said before the four teams separated to go on their own missions.

 

 

A spatial corridor then opened and deposited four suitcases on the sidewalk. Attached to one was a note:

 

“For Zenon and Greg:

 

Here's a little something to help you blend in.

 

\--The Zoans”

 

 

“Wait there, Greg—I mean, _John_ ,” Zenon said as she went to ring the doorbell.

 

 

Inside the house, Troy and Aidan sat down at the dining room table as Gabriella sat two stacks of pancakes before both of them.

 

 

“Smells delicious, Mom,” Aidan said. “I'd have to agree, Gabs,” Troy said. “Thanks, Troy,” Gabriella said.

 

 

“Do you think we'll get a response to our ad soon, Troy?” Gabriella said as she sat down in front of her own stack of pancakes.

 

 

“We'd better,” Troy said. “With basketball season starting up at East High and the Packard murder trial beginning soon as well, our time here at home will...”

 

 

The sound of the doorbell interrupted Troy's words. “Aidan, go see who's at the door,” Troy said. “Yes, Daddy,” Aidan said.

 

 

Outside, Zenon turned back to the door as it opened. It took every iota of self-control Zenon possessed to keep her from reacting to the sight of a 10-year-old version of her idol and friend.

 

 

“Hello, little one,” Zenon said. “We need to see your parents about the ad they placed in the newspaper.”

 

 

Aidan turned in the doorway. “Mom, Dad, there's a couple here to see you about the ad you put in the paper,” he yelled. “They have luggage!”  
  


 

“Help them bring their stuff in,” Gabriella said. Then to Troy, she remarked, “Don't waste any time, do they?”

 

 

 

In the living room, Gabriella brought Troy, Zenon and Greg cups of water then returned her attention to preparing Aidan for school.

 

 

“So, Mr. and Mrs. Grissom, how soon can you start?” Troy asked. “Immediately, if you'll have us, Mr. Bolton,” Greg said.

 

 

“Yes, sir,” Zenon agreed. “Well, I'll help you get settled into your room while Gabriella takes Aidan to school.” “Sounds good, Boss,” Zenon said.

 

 

That night, as Aidan, Troy and Gabriella slept, Zenon and Greg laid in the dark and thought.

 

 

“Zee, we might not have a chance after tonight to... _do it_ ,” Greg said. “Starting tomorrow, we'll have to focus all of our attention on protecting Mr. Bolton.”

 

 

“True, Greg,” Zenon said. And so, Greg and Zenon used their last moments of freedom to consummate their marriage. When the sun rose next, they would need to focus on the mission at hand.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

 

The next morning, after Gabriella took Aidan to school, she and Zenon went shopping.

 

 

“So, Melinda, tell me a little about yourself,” Gabriella said. “Well, I was born in Orlando back in '20,” Zenon said.

 

 

“My husband's parents were crime scene investigators in Las Vegas,” Zenon continued, reciting the cover story she and Greg had developed. “In fact, that is how we met.”

 

 

“Go on,” Gabriella said. “My parents were students of Dr. Grissom. So, my parents and John's fixed us up. We hit it off instantly,” Zenon said.

 

 

“As for myself, I worked at Disney World as a variety of characters—Jasmine, Ariel, Rapunzel, even Padmé Amidala at the old 'Star Tours II' attraction from time to time,” Zenon continued. “Had to support myself somehow.”

 

 

“Indeed, Mel,” Gabriella said. “When we need to get on our feet, we need to take any job we can get.”

 

 

A couple of weeks later, Dasha was at East High, observing Troy as he led the school's basketball team through a series of practice drills. She saw something which gave her pause. Checking to see if no one was paying attention, she pulled out her zap-pad and tapped a few keys.

 

 

Meanwhile, Zenon was on another shopping trip with Gabriella when she heard a beeping from her pocket. “I gotta take this,” Zenon said. She left Gabriella and moved into the woman’s bathroom.

 

 

Once she saw that she was alone, Zenon pulled out her zap-pad and saw “Dasha Plank—Call Incoming” on the display. Zenon tapped the “Receive” control.

 

 

“ _Go ahead, Dasha,_ ” Zenon said. “Zee, I'm at the East High gym...but so is Parker Wyndham!” Dasha said.

 

 

“ _All right, Dasha,_ ” Zenon said. “ _Observe and report only. Any indication of our presence in this time may only cause Wyndham to alter his timetable._ ” “I got you, Zee,” Dasha said. “Dasha, out.”

 

 

Zenon deactivated the zap-pad then exited the bathroom. She then tracked down Gabriella.

 

 

“Mrs. Bolton, we need to talk,” Zenon said. “Why, Melinda?” Gabriella said. “I have reason to believe that your husband is in imminent danger,” Zenon said.

 

 

“Mel, I think you need to switch to decaf,” Gabriella said. “Gabriella, your husband is in serious trouble from a man named Parker Wyndham,” Zenon said. “And I am here to stop him.”

 

 

 

As soon as Zenon and Gabriella got in Gabriella's car, Zenon explained the true story of why she was in 2035. After Zenon's story was complete, Gabriella turned to Zenon. “It is just too hard to believe,” Gabriella said.

 

 

“Trust me, Gabriella,” Zenon said. “I have come back in time to stop Wyndham from killing your husband.”

 

 

“Your son, Aidan, will become the most famous singer in the world,” Zenon continued. “But, it will be without your husband. That is, unless I and my friends save him.”

 

 

“I will need you to keep all I have told you and am about to tell you a complete secret,” Zenon said before she told Gabriella about the Zoans' message regarding Wyndham's quest for revenge against Zenon.

 

 

“I am the key,” Zenon said. “Wyndham is attempting to exact revenge against me by attacking my friends and family—starting with your son.”

 

 

“What do you mean?” Gabriella asked. “I thought you said that Troy was the one who is in danger.”

 

 

“Your son and I are very close friends,” Zenon said. “Wyndham is targeting Troy because of that.”

 

 

“This is incredible,” Gabriella said. “And quite true,” Zenon said. Gabriella sat silently for a moment, digesting all that Zenon had told her.

 

 

“Kelsi always told me that I have an uncanny ability to sense that someone is telling me the truth,” Gabriella said.

 

 

She turned to Zenon. “And you, Zenon Kar, are telling me the truth,” Gabriella said. “Your secret is safe with me.”

 

 

Zenon smiled at Gabriella. “I am relieved to the 12th power squared to hear you say that,” Zenon said. “Remember: nothing to Troy about who Greg and I really am, or why we're here.”

 

 

“Zenon, as far as Troy is concerned, you two are Mr. and Mrs. Grissom, holding down their first jobs—nothing more,” Gabriella said as the car approached the Bolton home.

 

 

  
The next morning, Zenon woke up as Greg was still sleeping. She walked out to the living room, where Troy was sitting. “Ah, Mel. Good. You're up,” he said. “I need you to come with me.”

 

 

“Why, Boss?” Zenon said. “I just need to go pick up a friend from the airport,” Troy said. “Wanna come with?”

 

 

“All right,” Zenon said. “Just let me get dressed.” Zenon smiled at Troy then went back into hers and Greg's room to get dressed.

 

 

Minutes later, Troy's car broke down. “Aw, damn it,” Troy said. “It's that frakkin' fuel pump again, no doubt.”

 

 

As Zenon helped Troy repair the fuel pump, she heard a dreadfully familiar voice. “This will teach Zenon Kar not to mess with me,” it said.

 

 

“ _Cetus-Lupeedus!_ ” Zenon thought. “ _It's Parker Wyndham!_ ” Zenon turned and saw the car bear down on Troy.

 

 

“Look out!” Zenon screamed. Troy turned and saw the car. But it was too late for Troy to move out of the way on his own. Zenon lunged forward and pushed Troy out of the way.

 

 

Wyndham's car slammed head-long into Zenon. She let out the loudest scream of pain that she had ever let out.

 

 

 

At that moment, Greg awoke to hear a beeping sound coming from his bedside table. He looked over and saw “Zenon Andrews—Zap-Pad Damaged. Emergency signal transmitted to all zap-pads in database” on the display of his zap-pad.

 

 

“Greg to all team members: Emergency! Rendezvous at the coordinates transmitted by the alert you have just received,” Greg said before he hurriedly got dressed.

 

 

 

Moments later, Troy was administering first aid to Zenon as Greg approached the scene—Dasha and the others arriving soon after. “Mel!!” Greg said as he ran to Zenon's side.

 

 

“He's... _(cough)_ he's in that building,” Zenon said, weakly, pointing to a nearby office building. “Shh, Zee. Save your strength,” Greg said. “Medics are on their way.”

 

 

“I'm not gonna make it,” Zenon said. “It's terrible for another reason. Greg... _(cough)_ I'm...I'm pregnant...”

 

 

Zenon took one last shuddering breath then...fell still. Troy felt Zenon's neck for a pulse, but couldn't find one. “I'm sorry,” Troy said as he closed Zenon's eyes. “She's dead, John.”

 

 

Greg saw nothing but red. He charged into the office building. On its roof, Wyndham was observing the scene below and smiled.

 

 

“Not how I wanted to take my revenge,” Wyndham observed with a smirk. “But still...”

 

 

“WYNDHAM!!!” a scream from behind him said. Wyndham turned and saw Greg. To say that Greg was pissed off was a total understatement.

 

 

Greg charged at Wyndham and tackled both of them off the side of the building's roof. Seconds later, Wyndham slammed onto the sidewalk.

 

 

But, before Greg suffered the same fate, everything went white.

 

 

Greg opened his eyes to find himself in a Zoan spatial corridor. A being resembling Zenon stepped out of the spatial mists.

 

 

“Zenon?” Greg said. The Zenon-being shook her head then spoke...in Zenon's voice.

 

 

“I am Crysta, queen of the Undine, whom you refer to as the Zoans,” the Zenon-being said. “Your wife has performed her final duty honorably.”

 

 

“HER FINAL DUTY?!?” Greg said. “Queen Crysta, I loved her, and now she...”

 

 

“Gregory, do not worry,” Crysta said, her voice and body image changing to resemble Margie. “With the time-line corrected, Zenon will live with this whole escapade living in her mind as nothing more than a dream. The Zenon you knew will rest in peace as Melinda Jane Grissom, while you will have a chance to get to know a new Zenon.”

 

 

“How will I do that?” Greg asked as Crysta changed into Nebula. “In the time-line you and your Zenon helped to create, you will be transferred to _Liberty_ when your family replaces a family that elected to remain on Earth,” Crysta-Nebula said.

 

 

Crysta then transformed into Dasha. “Enjoy the new world you helped to create, Greg,” Crysta-Dasha said. “You earned it.”

 

 

Greg nodded then closed his eyes again. He was unsure of what his new life would have in store for him, but at least there was one guarantee: at least he would be able to see his beloved Zenon again.

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 

_Note from the Author: As this chapter takes place in the corrected time-line brought into being by Zenon's sacrifice in the previous chapter, all character first appearances will be as if I have started this story all over again. Sorry for the confusion and thank you for your understanding._

_-William “Blissey” Raymer_

 

 

 

_MAY 13 th, 2050 _

_NEW LIFE_ _CEMETERY_

_ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO USA_

 

 

Aidan Bolton, also known as the world-famous musician “Proto Zoa,” stood silently, as he prayed for the soul whose body rested below his feet:

 

 

MELINDA JANE FOLEY-GRISSOM

June 13th, 2020-May 13th, 2035

 

 

“You saved my father's life at the expense of your own,” Aidan said after an half hour's silence. Tears began to flow.

 

 

“Thank you,” he said. “Without your sacrifice, I don't know how my life would have turned out.”

 

 

Aidan turned from the gravestone when he heard footsteps on a nearby gravel road. “Hello, Lester,” Aidan said. “I know. I should have been aboard the _Wonder Bus_ by now.”

 

 

Lester Cochrane, Proto Zoa's long-time manager, smiled. “I know why you're late, P.Z.,” he said. “The late Mrs. Grissom sacrificed her life to save your father's. As a result, you feel that you owe it to her memory to pay your respects every year on this day.”

 

 

“That's true, Les,” Aidan said. Suddenly, a beeping sounded from a pocket of his formal jacket. Aidan reached into it and pulled out his zap-pad. “Hello?” he said.

 

 

“ _Mr. Zoa, this is Captain Willis of the Intergalactic Patrol,_ ” the person on the zap-pad's screen said. “ _Just so you know, the_ Wonder Bus _is to be designated_ Air Force One _for your journey to the spay-stay._ ”

 

 

“Mom and Dad are coming to the station too, huh?” Aidan said. “ _That is what I was told by President Bolton,_ ” Captain Willis said. “ _He wanted to debrief General Hammond, Commander Plank and Ms. Kar personally.”_

 

 

“It will be quite difficult as far as Commander Plank is concerned,” Aidan said. “After all, he is getting married today. However, I am sure that General Hammond and my friend Ms. Kar will be only willing to speak to Da—I mean, the President.”

 

 

Another face joined Captain Willis on the screen of Aidan's zap-pad. “ _You are the only person in this country who can call me 'Dad' and get away with it, son,”_ its owner said. “ _So, please do._ ”

 

 

“All right, Dad,” Aidan said. “ _So, where are you, anyway?_ ” President Troy Bolton, Aidan's father, said. Aidan only directed the zap-pad's visual receptors down toward “Melinda's” headstone. “ _Oh_ ” was all Troy said as Aidan redirected the receptors back on himself.

 

 

“We'll be arriving momentarily,” Aidan said. “See you there, Dad.” Aidan closed the channel then turned to Lester.

 

 

“You know, Les, there was a funny thing about Mel that I remember,” Aidan said as he and Lester started walking out of the cemetery and up to a waiting space pod.

 

 

“And what is that?” Lester asked. “Mel, when she died, almost looked like Zenon does now,” Aidan said. “Well, it could be a simple coincidence,” Lester said.

 

 

“But, it could also have been an older Zenon who went back in time from some point,” Aidan said as he and Lester got in the pod's passenger compartment.

 

 

“Take us to the _Wonder Bus_ ,” Lester said. “Yes, sir,” the pilot said. Then, Lester turned back to Aidan. “P.Z., time travel is impossible, no ifs, ands or buts about it,” he said.

 

 

“Lester, after recent events, I have learned that nothing is impossible...especially where Zenon A. Kar is concerned,” Aidan said. “If Zenon is involved, all bets are off.”

 

 

“I concede your point, P.Z.,” Lester said. “Since she saved the spay-stay, Ms. Kar has become one of, if not _the_ most famous teenagers in the solar system.”

 

 

Aidan smiled. “Hopefully, she'll like the new song I've written for her,” he said. “This whole alien thing has been a purely reinvigorating experience for me.”

 

 

In her bedroom on the _Liberty_ station, Zenon Kar sat straight up in her bed. Sweat was dripping down her forehead.

 

 

Her mother, Astrid, heard Zenon's scream and bounded down the stairs leading into Zenon's room. “Zenon, are you all right?” Astrid asked.

 

 

“Mom, I had a terrible nightmare,” Zenon said. “I dreamed that Parker Wyndham hit me with an old-style automobile...and killed me.”

 

 

“Shh, Zee,” Astrid said as she sat down on Zenon's bed and put an arm around Zenon's shoulder. “It was just a dream. Parker Wyndham can never hurt you or any of us ever again.”

 

 

Zenon smiled as she remembered how Wyndham had been convicted of 650 counts of attempted murder for his actions during the emergency that Zenon had risked everything to resolve one year before.

 

 

“You're right, Mom,” Zenon said. “The nightmare was probably an after-effect of my close contact with the Zoans recently. There's so much we don't know about them—and so much we'll probably never know, since they've returned to their home galaxy.”

 

 

“Well, at least we have a happy occasion to focus our minds on today, hun,” Astrid said.

 

 

“Cetus-Lupeedus!” Zenon said. “I almost forgot that Commander Plank and Aunt Judy are getting married today!”

 

 

“That, plus you start your new job today, too,” Astrid said. Zenon's smile widened further as she remembered that she was to join the station's crew as its first Juvenile Liaison Officer, with the commensurate rank of Ensign.

 

 

“What, exactly, does a Juvenile Liaison Officer do?” Zenon asked. “Well, from what Edward told me, you will act as a go-between—to bridge the gap between permanent and visiting children and station staff,” Astrid said. “And you'll have a chance to put your new position to the test.”

 

 

“Oh?” Zenon said. “A military transport shuttle will be arriving at 0930 with about 16 families aboard. You, General Hammond and Lieutenant Hart will need to be there when it arrives,” Astrid said.

 

 

And so, at 0845, Zenon began to don her new uniform. Moments later, she was on her way to the docking lounge, where General James Hammond and Lieutenant Carter Hart were waiting.

 

 

“Lieutenant Hart, can you wait outside for a moment?” General Hammond asked. “The Ensign and I need to talk.”

 

 

“Yes, General,” Hart said, nodding at Zenon as they passed in the open doorway. “Zenon, sit down for a moment,” Hammond said, gesturing to a chair across the desk from his own.

 

 

As Zenon sat down, Hammond smiled. “Zenon, I owe you an apology,” Hammond said. “For what, General?” Zenon asked.

 

 

“For siccing the Intergalactic Patrol on you,” Hammond said. “Margie admitted to me that she had stowed away on that cargo shuttle and faked the message she left that said you kidnapped her. I just thought you'd like to know that President Bolton and I have dropped all charges against you and your fellows for your actions during the recent Zoan situation.”

 

 

“Well, thank you, General,” Zenon said. “Actually, the formal announcement will come when President Bolton comes aboard to debrief us,” Hammond said. “The shuttle acting as _Air Force One_ will dock at 1200.”

 

 

Hammond tapped a control on the wall behind him. “Lieutenant Hart, you may come back in now,” he said.

 

 

Meanwhile, on the approaching transport shuttle, Greg Andrews was listening to the comm traffic between _Liberty_ and the shuttle on his zap-pad.

 

 

“ _Transport Shuttle N-1701, you're cleared for docking. Approach Upper Ring Docking Port 2,_ ” the _Liberty_ dock controller said.

 

 

“Liberty _Control, this is Transport Shuttle N-1701 on final approach with new crew members and their families,_ ” the shuttle's pilot said.

 

 

“Liberty _Station welcomes you. Prepare for docking procedures,_ ” a second controller said.

 

 

As soon as the shuttle docked, Hammond, Hart and Zenon stood and watched as the new arrivals filed in.

 

 

“Welcome to _Liberty_ Station,” Hammond said. “Military personnel, follow me. All civilians, follow Lieutenant Hart. All juveniles from 10 to 17 years of age, follow Ensign Kar.”

 

 

The three officers split apart in order to lead their respective groups on differing tours of the station.

 

 

 

A few hours later, Zenon changed from her duty uniform to a yellow-green dress for Commander Plank and Judy Kling's wedding.

 

 

At the reception—held in the spay-stay's mess module—Aidan smiled then spoke in the English accent he had adopted for use in his Proto Zoa persona.

 

 

“Thank you, ladies and gents,” Aidan said. “Well, as my pal, Zenon Kar, can testify when she so cleverly found me on Nova Linda Cove, I was a mess—full of problems, lost, confused, hadn't written a song in a year.”

 

 

“So, she told me about these space aliens and she told me that they wanted to contact me,” Aidan continued. “But, guess what? The sad truth is, they didn't care one whit about me!”

 

 

Zenon chuckled as the audience let out a joking “Aww.” Aidan smiled as he continued his speech.

 

 

“They picked up the transmission of my concert in outer space and used that to contact a true believer...Zenon,” he continued.

 

 

“Oh, it was quite a humbling experience, actually, but you know what? It doesn't matter, because this episode has revitalized me,” Aidan added. “So what if I'm not the center of the universe? I mean, look at me. I wanted new challenges, and I've gotten them. I'm even playing weddings now!”

 

 

The audience laughed and cheered as Zenon looked over at her aunt and new step-uncle.

 

 

“So, to Commander and Mrs. Edward Plank...and with credit to Zenon for inspiration...this song is for you,” Aidan said.

 

 

 

After the first verse of the song, Margie Hammond, General Hammond's daughter, came up behind Zenon. “Hey,” she said.

 

 

Zenon turned around and saw Margie. “Margie?! What are you doing here? I thought your dad had sent you back to Earth,” Zenon said.

 

 

“Well, he did...or he was going to,” Margie said. “But, when the President ordered him and Commander Plank to run the spay-stay together, I convinced him to let me stick around so we can really get to know each other. Isn't that fabulo?”

 

 

Zenon frowned. Margie noticed the look and added, “Are you pancaked that I'm staying?”

 

 

Zenon smiled after a moment's thought and said, “Margie, if we could survive this adventure together, I'm pretty sure this galaxy is big enough for the both of us.”

 

 

Margie and Zenon finally set aside their past rivalries and hugged. They were joined by Zenon's best friend, Nebula Wade, as the song continued.

 

 


	4. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

 

 

Moments earlier, Greg was looking for Zenon. There were things he had to say to her—things he could not say while Zenon was performing her official duties.

 

 

Greg walked up to a military officer. “Excuse me,” Greg said. The officer looked over and saw Greg. “Yes, young man?” he said.

 

 

“I'm looking for Ensign Zenon Kar, the Juvenile Liaison Officer,” Greg said. “Is your zap-pad tied to _Liberty_ 's systems?” the officer said.

 

 

“That was the first ting I did when I came aboard,” Greg said, withdrawing his zap-pad from his pocket.

 

 

“Then, tell the pad what you need,” the officer said. Greg nodded then cleared his throat. “Tell me the location of Ensign Zenon Kar,” he said.

 

 

A map of the station appeared on the zap-pad's screen. It then zoomed in on the mess module. A blinking red light appeared on the map. Attached to it was the location “Ensign Zenon Kar-Location Identified.”

 

 

“Then, if you need a route, tell it to generate it for you,” the officer said. “Thanks,” Greg said.

 

 

As he walked away from where the officer stood watch, Greg turned back to his zap-pad's display.

 

 

“Using the previous inquiry as a base, plot me the fastest route to the location of Ensign Zenon Kar,” Greg said.

 

 

A dotted line connected Greg's position in the civilian habitat module to the mess module. As Greg approached the mess module, the dotted line shortened until his and Zenon's locator beacons were on top of each other.

 

 

Greg shut off the zap-pad and put it back in his pocket. Then, after taking a deep breath, Greg walked into the mess module.

 

 

As the music from Proto Zoa's band blared around him, Greg made his way to where a blond-haired girl stood in a yellow-green dress. Next to her stood a brown-haired girl in a red dress and an African-American girl in a blue dress.

 

 

Greg smiled as he walked behind the blond-haired girl stood and tapped her on the shoulder.

 

 

Zenon turned and saw Greg. Her jaw dropped when she saw him. “Greg?! Cetus-Lupeedus, what are you doing here?!” she said. “My family got transferred here,” Greg said.

 

 

“Zee, there are a few things I have to say,” Greg said. “When I sent you that zap-pad message—the one where I broke up with you—I was under the advice of Margie.”

 

 

“And that was at a time when I was moving from place to place, like I told you on Nova Linda Cove,” Margie said.

 

 

“Zee, since I'm going to be living here from now on, will you be my girlfriend...again?” Greg asked.

 

 

Zenon looked at Greg, a wave of emotions crossing over her face. Then, after a moment's thought, she looked at Greg, a single tear rolling down her face.

 

 

“Cetus-Lupeedus, Greg. If you want to kiss me, just do it,” Zenon said. Greg pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the tear from Zenon's cheek. He then closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Zenon.

 

 

With their relationship reborn, Greg and Zenon rejoined Nebula and Margie as the song Aidan was singing came to an end.

 

 

 

While Commander Plank and Aunt Judy left the station to go on their honeymoon, Zenon walked up to Aidan. “Amazing song, Aidan,” Zenon said.

 

 

“Thanks, Zenon,” Aidan said, reverting to his own voice. “Who is that with you?”

 

 

“Oh, him?” Zenon said, indicating Greg. “This is Greg Andrews, my once and future boyfriend.” “The same Greg you asked me to dedicate 'Supernova Girl' to a year ago?” Aidan said.

 

 

“The very same,” Greg said as he shook Aidan's outstretched hand. “Well, you'd better take care of my friend,” Aidan said. “For I am the son of the President of the United States. If my friend is wronged in any way, I can ask him to sic the Intergalactic Patrol on you.”

 

 

“Don't worry, Aidan,” Greg said. “I love Zenon very much.” Aidan smiled. “That is just the answer I wanted to hear,” he said. “Just love her, take care of her, and all will be fine in my book.”

 

 

“I understand, Aidan,” Greg said. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some people to introduce Zenon to.”

 

 

Greg led Zenon out of the mess module, his hand in hers.

 

 

 

_An all-new adventure begins in_

30 Worlds, Episode IX: "Supernova Shocker"

 


End file.
